Industrial, Mass Produce
by GomenSage
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds romance with someone, OUTSIDE of Kohana? What will Tsunade and Ino do? Is There prehaps a love polygon? NaruSaku, SasSaku, GarraSaku
1. Angel Fist

**Industrial**

** Prologue **

**Angel Fist**

Four ninja stared menacingly at their surroundings, and their apparent enemies. Fifty ninja stood opposing them, as an aloof man stared in the shadows. As the opposing ninja began to charge, the four ninja just stared, not moving. Sliding two black fingerless gloves, a pink haired female made the first move. Taking her lead the other three men made their moves. Making a path the cherry blossom haired knocked away all ninja in her way. Wild beasts made of ink began to prowl, pouncing on all the opposing ninja, gusts of wind and clones, made corpses of the opposing ninja, while blots of lighting zoomed past their eyes. The four ninja progressed on, as if trying to get to something, _a goal._ They progressed even further sparing no time. The pink haired female preformed a few hand seals while a circling gust of color began to spin around her feet.

"He's there," she said as increased her speed. "Naruto now!" she said as the blonde boy flew grasping a circular arm in the center of his palm. Gliding in a straight line, he took out all the missing-nin leaving a straight path for the medical-nin to follow. As she approached the clearing, she came to where they had been aiming. Placing her ears, to the man's chest she grimaced '_No breathing'_ she thought. Performing more hand seals pink chakra blades formed on her arms. Placing her hands on his chest, a large pink phoenix aura appeared behind her, pushing down more she smiled as she heard the man draw a breath. Her hands returned to their normal appearance and the bird disappeared. Exhausted she was about collapse when she landed on a rather soft, body part. Their lips met, as she fell onto his chest. Sitting up, he placed the medic-nin on his lap, brushing a lost strand away from her hair. She smiled, as she dozed back into sleep, completely oblivious to the violent world around her. The team of ninja stopped as they watched the pink haired ninja _complete _their mission. The blonde-haired person bit his lip as he watched, and found his resolve by kicking another of his enemies in the shin. Sakura awoke moments later to find the battle over and her in his lap, while her other teammates set up camp by the neighboring lake.

"You slept well?" the man asked as he chuckled

"Did you?" she asked cleverly, which unfortunately didn't last long. He watched as her eyes became sad and cloudy.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Everyone was worried, back there" he kissed her forehead as he pulled her in closer. "I don't care about everyone, what about you?" he asked sincerely, with the tone of care in his voice.

"I was scared," she said as she began to shiver as tear streamed down her face.

"It's, it's alright," he said as he leaned into kiss her again. She grimaced as she heard her team call her. Not wanting to leave the tight embrace she merely glanced at the man, as if asking for permission to stay in his arms."

"It wouldn't hurt to humor them," he said, as the girl began to pout. "Fine" she said, as she went off stomping.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan" the blonde ninja said as he pointed towards the ground. Getting the message Sakura dived into the lake, and began to hold her breath. Swimming to the bottom, she striked the bottom of the lake as all the fish migrated to the surface. From there the blonde caught them in his gust of wind to the shore.

"Eh Tuna" The blonde ninja said sounding disappointed. "I want yellow-tail" he whined.

After Kakashi created a fire, using his lighting, they began to eat the several type of fish, that they mangaged to catch. Grabbing her plate, the pink haired ninja, went to meet with the man.

"Ne, you want some" she asked as she offered the man so of the fish. He nodded taking one, as he made room on the side of the tree for her to sit. He put her arm around her as she began to shiver from the cold.

"You know you can go back" he asked her. "No I'll stay here, tonight" she said snuggling into his chest. "It's a full moon tonight." She said, as they both faced the bright valentine moon.

**A/n: Who was that man? What was he doing that needed him to be taken by force? How does Naruto feel about all of this? Will I update soon? You bet I will, when I see at least a review to see that people are reading. **


	2. Sippin on Sorrow

**Industrialist**

** Chapter 1**

** Sippin' Up Sorrow**

Sakura stood at the village gates, as she hugged the man. She frowned as she heard his siblings calling him to go.

"Never to long" he heard her say as she let go of his hand to head back into the village. She stopped; the red haired man grabbed her arm, as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Grasping for air they parted.

"Never to short" she heard him say, as he let go of her hand, and left. She smiled finally understanding his comment and went on to work. As she began to place her hands onto her lips, thinking about her foreign romance, unaware of a certain blonde ninja watching her sadly.

**Ino**

Ino and the Hokage watched in anger, how the Kazkage had violated their Sakura-chan like that.

"**_Bastard_" **Ino said as she pulled her fingers, as if ready to fight.

"We, can't protect her forever," the watchful Hokage said as she placed a bottle of sake.

"I know, but she's supposed to marry Kei," she said as she held a picture of her seven-year-old brother to her heart.

"Then, me and her will be sisters!" she said as she laughed menacingly additionally adding a "Ho Ho Ho" Tsunade excused her apprentice's friend for her obvious best-friend complex. Tsunade could not blame her, seeing, as everyone wanted to protect her apprentice. Stuck in thought, she barely had enough time to hind her bottle of sake, when Shizune walked in panting.

"It's Saskue," she said, Tsunade rolled her eyes. "What's new?" she asked as if it was a natural occurrence. (Which it in all honesty was.) "I-i-its different this time" she said panting desperately trying to catch her breath.

"H-h-he made contact with Sakura-san" Tsunade's blood thickened, as she imanged how Sakura would react, to his sudden appearance.

**Sakura**

Sakura had just made it to the hospital when she had stumbled upon a _Mr. Uchia, _on the sign in sheet. She sighed as she placed her lab coat in and went to check up on him. He laid in the hospital bed as he contemplated healing the wound himself (which would be impossible for him to do.) "Eh, Mr. Uchia" the medic-nin walked in, with an air of maturity. Saskue stared at the woman, with curiosity.

"It say's here you were bit?" She said questioning what the nurse could have been trying to write in her report. She lifted his shirt to examine the wound. Sighing she began to form some hand seals and quickly extracted the poison. "A snake bite?" she asked, trying to put one and one together.

"Oh" she said remembering what she was taught about mind jutsu's.

"You tried to summon a snake, even when Orochimaru had stole all the jutsu he taught you when you killed him?"

"Hn" he said. '_Why was she being so casual to him' _he asked remembering their last meeting. Apparently, she had been aware of his whereabouts and his business with Kohana. So why. Sakura seen his confusion and began to speak.

"Why am I being so casual?" she said, taking the question from his lips.

"_Bonds"_ She said, making her remember her last meeting with him. "They're a funny thing," she giggled. Laughing, huh, he said remembering her laughter from his several days.

"I guess Naruto's making you happy then" he said, assuming that Naruto had been the man in her life.

"Naruto?" she asked. "It's Gaara," she said, seeing the confusion in his eyes she began to explain.

"I guess you wouldn't know, since you've been gone for a while." She stated. "Naruto introduced me, officially to him." She said. "I healed him a few times, but nothing big." She said. "And then I began to talk to him." She said, simply.

"Didn't he try to kill you?" he asked out of confusion. "I guess" she sighed. "But didn't you?" She had caught him.

"Power, fear, loneliness" everyone leaves for some reason. She said as she stared out of the nearby window. "I just happened to meet, someone who was willing to stay," she said, as she opened the window.

"I guess that was to me." He asked. "Not only to you." She said, her eyes soft. "Everyone leaves," she said coldly, as if those words had been proven by her experiences. "Even Garra does," she said. Saskue looked at her interestingly. "Don't look at me, that way Saskue," she said quietly. "Don't look at me any different than you would've before." She said softly.

"I would, by I don't know what way to act around you," he said.

"I thought that too. She I be mad at you, happy to see you, fake smile? Glomp over you as some fan girl?" its not the same as when we're 12.

"But then, I thought about you, and realized what revenge would do to me." She said, as she placed her hands to his mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"Feel free to deny, or object to me being blunt. But your revenge didn't much make you feel any better now did it?" she asked. She was right, Saskue had killed Itachi, and returned to Kohana begging for re-entrance. Tsunade agreed, mentioning to him, that he could not reside in Kohana anymore, but he did have a home in the village. Saskue stared at her. _'When she become so cold?' _he asked. Maybe it was when I cheated on her.

**A/n: Wait what? Could there have been a romance between the two? Could there been some possible Memory Wiping? Could I be any more desperate for reviews?**


	3. A Game Called Tag

**Chapter 3**

** A Game Called Tag**

Sakura left a contemplated Saskue on a hospital bed as a nurse ran into the room.

"Eh, Eh, Sakura-sama there's someone here to see you" the nurse said panting.

"_Garra" _she asked, as she ran out to see whom it was she ran outside _shocked not disappointed _of the hospital to see the usual happy-go-lucky Ino.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan you ready?" the blonde haired girl asked as she looked at an unprepared Sakura still in her ninja clothes.

"Yea, I know, I just have to go home and change." She said as she darted home, dodging all the kunai, that an angry Ino threw at her.

**Saskue **

A confused Saskue, watched his biggest fear walk in. (Well fear, being exaggerated, more of a grand dislike.) "Saskue-kun" a sarcastic Ino said as she lightly jerked on his IV stand.

"What is it that you and Sakura, are doing that requires her _dressing up_" he asked, not possessively, more curiously already knowing what to expect from an angered Ino.

"Date" she said simply.

"But I thought Garra already left for Suna?" asked he asked confused.

"She's not dating, I am." She said coyly.

"So why's she going?" he asked more confused then he ever was.

"I guess it started back when Sakura and Garra started. Occasionally I would go _as a friend _and do these _check ups, _to say the least when she found out, she decided that she would do these _check ups _on me." Ino explained, by the time she was done talking a now casually dressed Sakura walked in the hospital.

"Ne, ne Ino-chan, hurry up" Sakura said as she watched a confused Saskue had a metal nosebleed.

"Sakura, did you remember your wallet?" Ino said as she searched and patted Sakura.

"By the way, nice clothes" She heard Ino say, as she took the wallet from her left shoe. Sakura wore a long beige tie with pacific blue stripes around her neck. She wore a beige pleated skirt, with a blue set of biker shorts under. On top, she wore a short-sleeved white button up, and on her writs, she wore a pair of cup links, with a silver button in the shape of a chery blossom.

"Nice, job on the cup links" Ino said as she eyed the silver buttons.

"Eh, eh Sakura-chan" a nurse said as she walked in.

"Can you bring Saskue wherever you and Ms. Yamanka are going?" She asked, as she she dodged Ino's several glares.

"Yea, but why?" she asked the nurse.

"He's getting out now, but he's not good enough to walk back to the other village. Obviously speaking of the village Saskue inhabited.

"Fine" the pink haired ninja said, pausing.

"But I need you to tell Garra-kun" she said, already sympathizing for the nurse. Already knowing how bad his temper could get when hes jealous.

Before the nurse could protest, Sakura, Ino, and Saskue were out of the door.

"Sakura-chan" Ino whispered into her friends ears.

"Yea?" she asked

"Its kind of like tag isn't it?" she asked as they arrived at the movie theaters.

"What is?" she asked, apparently not getting the metaphor.

"You and Saskue" she said as she met a rather plus sized ninja.

**A/n: Much love to my readers. **


End file.
